disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures episodes
These are a list of episodes on The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures. Series overview Season 1 (2012-2013) Season 2 Season 2 will be announced in September 10, 2012 and will start March 1, 2013. Unscheduled episodes *Mickey and Donald Runs Away *The Island *Mickey and Donald's Celebration! *Bugs' Work Place *Donald's New Game *The Halloween Party *The Rocket Ship *A Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Thanksgiving *The Christmas Party *Mickey's New Year's Eve *Pluto and Bruno *Mickey and Donald's Ninja *Mickey's Computer Disaster *Mickey's Messy Room *A Trip to the Future *The Circus *Mickey and the Alien *Mickey's Valentine *The Lie *The Film *Minnie's Soccer Date *Pluto's Imaginary Friend *Mickey and Donald's Karate Teacher *Mickey's Refund *Donald's Science Project *The Bike Race *The Goonies *Snakes in the House *Mickey vs. the Robots *The Big Race *The Green Glob Monster *Bobby's Train *Mickey's Big Punch *Pogo-Stick Crazy! List of Title Cards Note: Some of these title cards can be the same as the Arthur title cards. Bugs, Donald, Daffy, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy can be heard saying the name of the title card, or sometimes not at all. Mickey Underwater Similar to Arthur Underwater. The center circle (from the The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures intro) is full of water. We see fish swim by, followed by Pluto, followed by Mickey (who is seen is his underwear). He says "Hi!", "Hey!" or "Hello!" but sometimes he says something else like "Wow!" Sonar noises are audible in the background. Episodes used *Pilot *The Funny Joke (Donald) *Mickey's Plane (Bugs) *Mickey's New Cartoon (Minnie) *Mickey and Donald Goes to the Library *The Sleepover (Bugs) *Mickey and the Foogles (Goofy) *Mickey the Pinball Boy *Mickey's Computer Disaster *Mickey and the Alien (Bugs) Mickey Takes Pluto for a Walk There is a city set inside the circle. We see Mickey taking Pluto for a walk, until suddenly a cat walks by and Pluto starts chasing after. However, Pluto and the cat jumps from circle dragging Mickey shouting out, "Hey! Pluto, heel! Heel!" Episodes used *Mickey's Computer (Daisy) *The Treehouse (Goofy; Mickey screams instead of shouting at Pluto to heel) *The Report *The Bad Word (Daffy) *Pluto and Bruno Donald Makes Sounds Similar to Buster Makes Sounds. Donald walks into the circle and roars (a parody of the MGM lion logo), burps, howls, meows, clucks, moos or neighs. After he does, Mickey walks up beside him and laughs. Episodes used *The Carnival (Daffy) *The Bad Lucks (Minnie) *Mickey in Black-and-White World (Bugs) *The Wand (Goofy) Donald and the Magnifying Glass Similar to Magnifying Glass. Donald is searching for the sides of the centre, he goes behind it and it magnifies his face. He either says "Hey!", "Hi" or "Woah!" Episodes used *Donald's New Game (Daisy) Bobby Plays with a Train Bobby and Donny are seen playing with a train, and Bobby says "Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-choo-choo" or sometimes not at all. Episodes used *Train Trip (Minnie) *The Missing Clothes *Bobby's Train (Goofy) (Note: This intro is also a part of a scene in the episode, Bobby's Train.) Mickey Takes a Bath Similar to Arthur Takes a Bath. Bobby walks up to the centre circle looking for Mickey, and pulls the bath curtain. Mickey is behind the curtain, taking a bath and screams or yells "Hey!" when he notices Bobby. He is embarassed and sinks lower into the tub. Episode used *The Bad Word (Minnie) *Mickey's Big Punch (Donald) Mickey Playing a Slot Machine Similar to Arthur Playing a Slot Machine. Mickey pulls the lever and a picture of a character appears. The characters seen for the title card are Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie, Daisy. A "ding, ding, ding" sound is heard when each section of the face appears. Mickey does a Ta-da! pose. Episode used *Donald's Science Project (Daisy) *Pluto's Imaginary Friend (Bugs) *Minnie's Soccer Date (Daisy; UK, France, Japan and Latin America only) Minnie Underwater Similar to Brain Underwater. The same version as Mickey Underwater, but Mickey is replaced by Minnie, the fish are dark orange and Pluto is darker. Minnie says "Hey!" or occasionally says nothing. Episode used *Minnie's Soccer Date (Daisy; US and Canada only) Donald Underwater The same versions as Mickey Underwater and Minnie Underwater, but Mickey/Minnie is replaced by Donald, the fish are green and Pluto is brown. Donald says "Hello!" or "Hi!". Episode used *Superduck! (Bugs) Special There are five title cards that has so far been used once. Each of them are different. Episode used *Kermit Visits (Minnie) *Mickey's Birthday (Bugs) *The Return of the Three Caballeros (Donald) *The Picnic (Daisy) *Mickey and Donald's Ninja (Goofy) Category:Episode List